


Want You in My Bed, Need You in My Heart

by GanglyLimbs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan never asked, but that didn't stop him from being curious.</p><p>At birth, everyone is determined a status. Your either a Sub or a Dom (and rarely your neither). Ryan is a Dom and is in no way looking to collar anyone soon. But his new job just might change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want You in My Bed, Need You in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for porn and didn't even get to the porn.

It had been easy, at first, to ignore their statues. Ryan wasn't the kind of Dom that wanted every Sub to drop to their knees before him, nor did he try to prove himself in front of other Doms. He was certain those facts alone made him perfect for the position he was applying for. Rooster Teeth was in all inclusive company. They didn't care what your status was or even if you didn't have a status, as long as you could get the job done.

  
He had never once asked what his co-workers’ status were. It was impolite and really, what did it matter to him what they were, it wasn't like he was going to date them or anything. Yet, he couldn't help wondering and guessing, just to satisfy his curiosity.

  
If you were to ask how Ryan reacted when he had found out what Jack’s status was, he’d admit to being a bit surprised (more than a bit, he was struck speechless for a few seconds). Ryan had honestly thought the kind hearted gent was a Sub until one day when Jack’s neck turned at just the right angle and Ryan caught sight of a gold inked D, right at the point where shoulder met neck and most of Jack’s shirts could cover it. He didn't comment on it, didn't let Jack know he knew and he had gone back to shooting Gavin in the Let’s Play GTA V they were filming. Nothing changed beside the fact that every once in a while, Ryan would catch himself thinking about how Jack was in bed. Was he as gentle as he was in the office, sweet and so careful that he’d have you crying with how tortures and slow he can be. Or did his personality flip, his gentle grin turning wicked, almost cruel as he left his mark with bites and scratches and whips.

  
And late, late at night as he tried to convince his mind to sleep, he found himself wondering if Jack had ever took another Dom to bed.

  
Ray was pretty easy to figure out as his pretty dark purple S was engraved on his wrist. The former New Yorker seemed to take great pleasure in showing it off. Ryan suspected the young man had to hide it most of his life and so was basking in his freedom now. On the days when Ray seemed shy about it, hiding his mark under bracelets and wrist cuffs and slap bands, Ryan made it his goal to install confidence in the lad anyway he could, mostly by engaging him in his favorite video games where Ray would absolutely destroy the gent. He considered the smug grin that Ray wore the rest of the day a worthy sacrifice of his pride.

  
It wasn't till Ryan had actually gone to one of Geoff’s parties, one where it was mostly just those from Achievement Hunter and Geoff cooked and everyone splashed in his pool, that he saw Gavin’s mark. The silver S was imprinted right at the base of his spine, the bottom curve dipping into the lad’s swim trunks. It caught in the sun as Ryan passed by and he only looked for a second, but Gavin still caught him. He gave Ryan a shy smile and his eyes dropped. Ryan smiled back and pushed him into the pool. Gavin came back up sputtering and cursing and glaring at the laughing gent but seemed to get the hint, his smile brighter as he sent a wave of water after Ryan.

  
Michael was sort of a surprise, mostly because Ryan kept changing his mind on what Michael could be. The red-head walked, talked, and acted like a Dom most of the time, especially when Ryan had first meet him. As weeks passed and Ryan spent more time in the small office that contained them, Michael seemed to relax around him and let his softer side show. So Ryan would find himself wondering, almost causally, if Michael was the one barking orders in bed or if he preferred taking them.

  
He got his answer one night when Michael had gotten roaring drunk and it was left to Ryan to take the lad home. This was made difficult when, halfway to his bed, Michael threw up all over himself. Ryan had grimaced, helped him into bed, and decided that it would too cruel if he let Michael sleep in his vomit soaked clothes. And in the low light of the room, as he was tugging on some lounge pants he had found and Michael was twitching in his sleep, he spotted it. Dark red and sitting dangerously high on the inside of his thigh, was a S. Ryan was so startled by it that he hadn't realized he had reached to trace it until Michael shocked him out of it with a moan. Blushing, he quickly pulled the pants the rest of the way up, turned the sleeping man on to his side and all but ran from his room. Michael found his favorite snacks and Red Bull left on his desk for a week, an apology for something he didn't remember.

  
If Ryan had been shocked when he found out Jack was a Dom, he was practically floored when he found out what Geoff was. Which was, to say, nothing. Geoff had thrown another get together at his house with just the six of them, something that was becoming more and more frequent. The lads were playing Mario, and were getting rowdier by the second with beer in their stomachs and only Jack to keep them in check. Ryan wouldn't say he was drunk, but he wasn't exactly the most sober one there (that title belonged to Ray, who had been sipping a Coke the whole time) and was sitting on the couch next to a pleasantly buzzed Geoff. Ryan didn't know if it was the homely atmosphere, the drinks, or him scratching at his own mark that had Geoff bringing it up.

  
Geoff had snorted at the wide open mouth Ryan gave him. “It’s not that rare.” It was incredible rare for someone not to have a mark but Ryan didn't say anything. He was getting over his surprise at what Geoff had told him, his attention turning to the blush that was sporting high on his boss’ cheeks. Geoff paused to take a swig of beer before continuing. “I guess my body just couldn't decide if it likes being in control or giving it up.” And ok, that distracted Ryan and for a moment, just a moment, as his hazy brain supplied an image of his boss all tied up and whimpering. And just as he shook that thought off, it was replaced with those sleepy eyes sharp and soft looking mouth curved into a smirk as it gave an order. But those thoughts were just for a moment and Ryan shook them off before giving Geoff a smirk and placing twenty dollars on Jack beating Ray by the end of the night.

  
He ended being twenty dollars poorer but it was worth it to get a laugh out of Geoff and get the apprehension out of his eyes.

  
So he knew what everyone was and his curiosity should be sated. Expect…he couldn't help wondering if Jack had ever allowed himself to be tied down, or how big a dildo Ray could take, or if Gavin could get over his terrible gag reflex long enough to chock down a dick, or if Michael was as mouthy in bed as he was out of it, or what Geoff’s face looked like in the throes of passion. Ryan’s brain would idly wonder, waiting for the game of the day to load, over how each man would react if he took them apart, broke them down, and remade them. He never wondered where this thoughts came from, after all it was natural for a Dom, especially a single one with no collared Sub, to have most of his thoughts revolve around sex. Even if those thoughts were of his co-workers and boss. Even if they were the only ones he ever thought of anymore. All perfectly normal for a healthy, single Dom.

  
The ones that scared him, the ones that made him pause and wonder if he was treading in dangerous territory, were much softer, more innocent. What flavor of ice cream did Jack like best? Would Michael allow him to pet through his pretty bouncy curls? If he brought some candy back from his hometown the next time he flew there, would Gavin’s eyes light up the way he liked? Were roses really Ray’s favorite and if so, how would the younger man like it if Ryan bought some for his desk? Would Geoff give that small smile he sometimes let slip if he made the gent his favorite drink? Did they like fancy dinners with candle light or greasy diners with the best milkshakes in Texas? Did they like to cuddle?

  
That last thought practically horrified Ryan because he was not a cuddlier. At all. But, then again, maybe, it wouldn't be so bad, with one of them. Wait, no, that was a courting question, something he defiantly shouldn't be thinking about. After all sex was alright, but these thoughts were treading closer to romance.

  
Ryan had never collard a Sub before. Why would he? He was still young and there were still plenty of Subs out there to taste. He was more interested in pleasure than romance.  
But then, why did he find himself holding doors open for his five co-workers? Why did, whenever he heard one of the lads whine about something, he wanted to give it to them? He fretted when they were sick. When they smiled at something he would do, he felt warm inside.

  
When he found himself bringing lunch back for the five of them, without complaining and ridiculous orders memorized, he came to the horrifying realization that he may be in love. That night was spent wondering where in life had he gone so wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! First Rooster Teeth fic! I would love feedback.


End file.
